1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deployable and stackable storm shutter systems and in particular to such systems which are suitable for resisting high wind loading when deployed and yet occupy a minimum amount of space when retracted and stacked.
2. The Prior Art Background
In areas such as coastal areas, which are regularly subjected to storms generating high winds, it is common to attempt to protect windows and other large expanses of glass by covering the same with shutter systems capable of withstanding large wind loads. In many coastal areas, such as South Florida exacting building codes have been enacted in an effort to regulate the design characteristics of storm shutter systems; however, present day structures are bulky, expensive, difficult to maneuver and often unattractive. Thus, the need for an inexpensive, sturdy, readily deployable, convenient to use, attractive shutter system, which requires a minimum of stacking space, has continued.
Due to recent and significant increases in building code performance standards for hurricane shutters, many designers and manufacturers have made improvements in their designs to bolster the performance of their systems. All of these systems continue to carry forward aspects of original design elements (from the late body of the system (blades) and it's supporting members (tracks). Some designers have developed systems with stronger or larger "pins", others have configured their systems in a way that utilizes more pins per foot of width. Both of these approaches have caused an increase in the "stacking ratio", or bulk of the shutter system, and in the general overall weight (cost) of the system as well.
The modifications described above achieved their original goal of improved performance. However, they have turned consumers off due to their increase in cost and even more so in some cases in their increase in stacking space requirements. This latter issue meets particular market resistance in luxury high-buildings with enormous expanses of glasses, often the occupants "windows to the world". The shutters when applied often stack within the existing glass areas, in effect taking that magnificent and desirable view away. To lessen this is deemed very desirable in this market segment. To couple reduced stacking space requirements with an economical system should result in phenomenal acceptance in the marketplace. Other systems have failed to address the expressed needs/desires of the target market.
A particularly pertinent prior art patent in this area is U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,883, which is directed to an invention that is the joint invention of one of the present inventors. The '883 patent provides valuable information regarding the state of the art, and the entirety of the disclosure thereof is hereby incorporated in this application by reference. However, even with the knowledge provided by the '883 patent, the search has continued for simpler, lighter and stronger systems, which deploy quickly and easily and yet stack away when not needed into the smallest amount of stacking space.